Elizabet Carson
Elizabet is seated at her desk in her office, typing away at her computer with perfectly manicured nails, painted black. She is wearing her usual work attire of the black blazer, pencil skirt and heels, with her white blouse and black rimmed glasses. Unusually, her hair is loose, her long raven locks tumbling down her frame and coming to an end just before her chest. She is clearly deep in thought when there is a knock at the door. Raising a brow, she rises from the chair and glances towards the door. "Come in." ''The door creaks open and a young, fresh faced girl walks in, dressed remarkably similarly to Elizabet, the only noticeable differences in the two's appearance being their faces. Eisley stands in the doorway, jittering with nerves. ''"You, umm, you asked for me Miss Carson?" 'Always so delightfully sweet and naive.' T''hought Elizabet to herself. A curved grin etched itself onto her red lips. ''"How have you been finding the interviews Eisley?" ''Eisley pauses, pondering on whether this is another of Elizabet's trick questions. ''"It umm, it's very interesting. It's a great honour to have met Mr Blackwell and his family in person and for them to take the time to do this." "Do you feel you have gained any insight as to how to conduct yourself as a journalist?" ''Eisley stops again. Where is this leading? Oh Heavens, is she being fired??? Elizabet smirks once more, gesturing Eisley to her chair. Eisley pauses still in confusion. ''"Why would you ask me to sit in your chair Miss Carson?" ''Elizabet's brows rise suggestively. ''"Because Eisley, its has been our job to interview the Blackwell family and all of their known associates. In that same vein, we are also associated with them. So, you are going to conduct your own interview. And your subject shall be myself." ''Eisley turns bright red. ''"Me?....." "Is there another Eisley in the room?" "No.....but....." ''Elizabet sighed but smiled gently at the girl. ''"Eisley, I trust you to do this. You've been surveying interview techniques and such for a while now no? Besides, think of this as a career step for you, your first solo interview. And who better to conduct it with than the person you work for? Trust me, after this, all interviews will seem easy to you." First, please state your full name and any titles you may carry. When and where exactly were you born? Where is it you live now? I'm sure our readers would love to know a bit about your background and how you ended up where you are now. Tell us about your family. Are you close with them? What would you describe your sexual orientation as? Is there a special someone in your life? Do you have any pets? Veganism is the new way to eat. Do you follow it or a specific diet? The gender spectrum is blowing up at the moment. What do you identify as? Any thoughts on the movement? What is it you do for a living exactly? Describe a typical day for you. What are some of the things you enjoy doing? What don't you like? Any pet peeves? Are you afraid of anything in particular? Do you have any particular hobbies or interests? Do you have any strange or unusual skills you think our readers would like to know about? What is your favourite possession? Is there anything you want more than anything else in the world? What kind of music are you into? Is there anything in the current charts catching your ear? Is there anyone out there in the celebrity world that you have a crush on? You took our MBTI test before the interview. Do you think your result was fitting? Finally, is there a message you would like to give our readers?